Happy Day, Legolas
by Aiwendil X
Summary: A little story for the Official Legolas-Day, October 25th. It’s Legolas’ Day, and no one seems to have remembered. How does the poor neglected Elf react? No romance or anything, just Legolas pouting .


Happy Day, Legolas

By Aiwendil Greenleaf

Disclaimer: I don't own Legolas. Sad but true. I don't own LoTR all together actually. That's not fair, I would treat them very nice indeed.

Rating: PG

Beta: None, it's to late.

Summary: A little story for the Official Legolas-Day, October 25th. It's Legolas' Day, and no one seems to have remembered. How does the poor neglected Elf react? No romance or anything, just Legolas pouting ^.^

A/N: Happy Legolas-Day everyone!! You all knew it was, right?? 25th of October, Legolas' very own day, just check out the Orlando Bloom files. (And if you don't know what else happened on the 25th of Oct. in LoTR, you need to read those books again.) For the record, my sister was the one who found out it was Legolas Day, not me… I'm not obsessed, really... Anyway, here's a little story, just for him. Happy Day, Leggy.

***

Legolas Greenleaf was a happy Elf, by all means. And today was his day, literally. The Official Legolas Day. The blond prince had said it out loud a few times, and it did have a very nice ring to it. Legolas-Day. Legolas' Day. Very nice indeed. He had always celebrated it, and he would this time too.

The young Prince had woken up early, just to enjoy as much of the wonderful day as possible. Well, he never did sleep much, but it's the thought that counts. But the first thing that had startled him that morning, was the lack of presents at the end of his bed. Not even breakfast in bed. And here he was, _walking_ to breakfast himself, like it was just an ordinary day!! People passing him in the halls of Rivendell didn't act any other then usual; The Elves bowed, the Dwarfs glared and the four Hobbits gazed in marvel (that gave him slight satisfaction). But where was the back padding?? The presents, the congratulations?? _The hugs??_

An idea struck Legolas, making him smile for a bit. They were planning to surprise him at breakfast, how could he have been so silly?? He had to admit, that the acting everyone had been doing was flawless. And all that, just for him. Legolas' smile grew bigger, as he held his head high and prepared to enter the dinning room. He stopped a little before and practised a surprised look, it was a pity to show them he'd figured it all out. So, time to go in and be praised.

Legolas stopped a few steps into the room, a startled look on his face. Nothing. No banner, no presents, no '**SURPRISE**' yell. He felt his jaw dropping a few centimetres, and quickly closed it with a 'snap'. It was a joke, they just wanted him to look stupid. Yes, that had to be it. Without showing any of the concern and disappointment he felt to begin with, Legolas sat down and began eating.

The Prince couldn't really keep his mind on the conversation, which they were faking really well too. The whole population of Rivendell seemed truly engaged in the upcoming _secret_ council. Well, those conversations were supposed to be secret, but every Elf could hear them, canine hearing and all. 

The room cleared out, and soon it was only the Hobbits left. (Legolas wondered how something so small could eat so much). Nothing had happened, no sign of people remembering what day it was. Legolas couldn't believe it, it was horrible. The Hobbits were starting to look at him suspiciously, so Legolas dragged himself back to his room, throwing himself on his bed. 

They'd forgotten, every single being in Middle Earth, had forgotten _his _Day. Just because of some stupid council. How could the world be so _cruel_?? The fair Elf blinked back the tears forming in his clear blue eyes. Life was so unfair sometimes. Just typical of Elrond to pick that date anyway... But hell no. Legolas stubbornly put on his resolve-face. If they didn't care about him, he wouldn't care about them. He'd go to the Mordor-damned council, he'd tell them Gollum had run off, and that would be that, Finite. Contempt with that idea, Legolas got up from his bed, and walked in direction of the council room. 

Still, no one seemed to take notice of him. Even the Elves he knew didn't seem to remember anything concerning the special date. Legolas felt the last flame of hope die out. He sullenly explained the Gollum situation, then settled on glaring around. He was well aware the glaring soon turning into a pout, but he was entitled to pouting, damn it!! 

When Boromir insulted Aragorn, the anger came to the surface for a brief second, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance!!" Legolas realised a nick of time to late, that he might have overdone the line a little bit. But it sure felt good, especially when Boromir looked so very taken aback. He had had that one coming for some time  anyway, stupid mortal. Reminding himself of his age, and _supposed_ lack of childishness, Legolas continued speaking, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."  

"Havo dad, Legolas."

Our tragic hero growled deep in his throat, but sat down. Now they were bossing him around too, wasn't it just lovely? He really should have stayed in Mirkwood, at least they usually remembered his Day. Not like these morons. Especially the Dwarf, Gimli. Legolas did not like that one, his IQ had to be the level of a fungus'. Oh, what he wouldn't give for a second alone with that little newt and something sharp.

At least the uproar coursed by the Dwarf's comments, gave Legolas the opportunity to yell loudly without being stared at. And no Elf seemed to notice that Legolas was crying things like "How dare you forget?!" or "Damn it, it's supposed to be _my_ Day!"

Sadly the anger therapy was cut of when tiny Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, offered to take the Ring to Mount Doom. 'Hey, who cared about the Ring anyway? They should care about me,' Legolas sulked to himself. Self-pity was actually working like a charm for the moment. Then he had a wonderful idea on how to get back at all these people... By bugging them for weeks, joining the mission. "You have my bow."

The brilliant plan seemed to lose it's charm when Gimli then joined. Legolas rolled his eyes, and fought the urge to bang his head against the nearest pillar. This had to be his worst Day ever, without question.

Elrond had just finished declaring them the Fellowship of the Ring, and Legolas was about to leave. Elrond cleared his throat loudly, "And another little thing."

Legolas stopped, and turned around with an annoyed look on his face. "This day his special in more then one way," Elrond began, looking around the room, "Isn't I?" Within seconds confetti started falling from the balcony above, presents came out from under chairs and behind backs and a huge banner saying **HAPPY LEGOLAS-DAY, LEGOLAS **appeared out of no where. "It's also Legolas' Day," Elrond smiled, eyes glinting mischievously.

Legolas was sure his eyes were popping out of his head.

"Happy Day, Legolas!!" what seemed to be every being in Rivendell cheered. Legolas felt tears in his eyes again. Oh dear. As presents, hugs, kisses and cheers melted into one blur he did manage to get out a single; "I knew you planned this all along." 

But we all know that's a lie, don't we??

THE END

A/N: Well, that was rather amusing, writing it I mean. Sorry I mixed book and movie up, but my friend have the book, so I couldn't steal dialog from there. Hopefully Legolas will enjoy his day. HAPPY DAY, SWEETY!! *Whispers to audience* I got him a 'Still the Prettiest' T-shirt, he'll love it, don't you think? Review!!     


End file.
